


Rise

by Lady_Vibeke



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Fix-It, Happy Ending, post credit scene style
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:33:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21861325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Vibeke/pseuds/Lady_Vibeke
Summary: She should feel alone in the Force, but she doesn't.She wonders why, how, and it takes days, weeks before she understands.[The post-credits scene we all needed.]
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 8
Kudos: 122





	Rise

She should feel alone in the Force, but she doesn't.

She wonders why, _how,_ and it takes days, weeks before she understands.

A spark in the dark.

A beacon

A light.

She _feels_ him.

_Ben?_

It's a cry more than a call. She reaches out in the Force, desperate to find something, to find _him._

She does.

Her breath catches as a knot tightens in her throat.

She can sense him.

Far, far away, somewhere she can barely get thought to him, but he's there, _there,_ and he's alive.

_Ben, is this real?_

Silence in the Force.

The echo of her own prayer gets lost in the ferocious pounding of her heartbeat.

Perhaps...

Perhaps she's just imagining it. A dream, a hope for the impossible.

_Ben, please. Tell me you're out there..._

The silence stretches, clenches around her, hurts.

_Ben._

Tears roll down her face. A sob breaks the deafening quiet inside her.

And then-

_Rey._

Her heart stops.

_Ben!_

She collapses to her knees, trembling. Her head spinning.

 _I'm here,_ he says, exceuciatingly distant, blisfully tangible.

 _Please,_ she begs, _please, tell me this is real. Tell me you're really here._

Alive.

There's a ripple in the Force. For a split second she sees him, standing somewhere bright and hot, a desert full of nothing, a wasteland where he's the only thing alive.

Alive.

_Alive._

_I'm here,_ he says again, and it's true, and it's real, and the more she listens the more clearly she can see him, see where he is. How far. How _near_.

 _Ben_ , she says, a choked half laugh she lets out on her knees. _I'm coming for you. I'm going to find you._

She senses his smile through their bond.

_I know._

**Author's Note:**

> I needed this, so I wrote this.


End file.
